


Сад камней в центре подземелья

by Souris__rousse



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Haiku
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Сад камней в центре подземелья

  


Старый донжон  
Плут тихо к стражу крадется  
Крик в тишине.

  


Падающий колдун  
Вдруг перышком опустился  
Прямо в ловушку

  


Крик отгремел  
Оставив усталость, ушла  
Варвара ярость

  


Вспыхнул огненный шар  
Лик волшебника грозен  
Для бедняги кобольда

  


Наполненный светом  
Жрец поднял символ священный  
Мертвые отшатнулись

  


О, с какой тоской  
Паладин исподлобья глядит  
На соратника-колдуна.

  


Под лютню барда  
Тихо воет в сумраке ночи  
Одинокая баньши

  


Махнул чародей рукой  
Тьма подземья обернулся  
Брызгами цвета

  


Юный воин  
Подвига жаждет - рубит  
Крыс в подвале таверны

  


Цветы увяли  
Льются горными ручьями  
Слезы друида

  


На постели из мха  
Спит спокойно следопыт -  
Верный зверь охраняет

  


Безмятежно взирает монах  
На кровь и трупы врагов  
Под вишнями в цвету

  


(бонусное)

Убил паука,  
И так тихо стало  
В городе дроу 


End file.
